5 times Yang teased Ruby and Jaune
by EAP615
Summary: Yang always knew there was romantic tension between Ruby and Jaune. Here are five times that she called them out on it.


**Since we've been having** **a lot of ice where I live, school was cancelled for tomorrow, giving me time to write another horrible JaunexRuby. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY as it belongs to the ever masterful Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Ever since Yang was informed that she was going to be big sister when she was little, she vouched that she would always be there for and protect her baby sister. As she got older, while still following this vow, added a new part to it: To tease her whenever she could. Especially in the romance department.

This department for Ruby was very lacking, as she refused to talk to Yang about any crushes that she may or may not have on boys, knowing what would happen if she did so. That didn't stop Yang from making joking assumptions, though. When Ruby finally met a boy that did seemed to catch Ruby's eye, it fell upon someone Yang would least expect.

Jaune Arc.

When Ruby first mentioned him, she could and couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that her sister had made friends with the kid who threw up on the airship to Beacon _and _slept in bunny pajamas. Then again, it didn't surprise Yang that she would find friendship in the only guy that was dorkier than Ruby herself.

As more time went by, and as Ruby and Jaune got closer, she began to start teasing her younger sister about her friendship with the fellow team leader. Although Yang was not attracted to the clumsy boy, she had to admit that he was handsome, kind, brave, smart, and loyal. And there was definitely a strong bond between the two. And there were plenty of times where Yang could tease her sister about her relationship with Jaune.

* * *

1.

Anybody who had seen Jaune fight when he first arrived at Beacon and had seen him fight now could definitely see how much he had improved over the last few months. He was now currently standing on the auditorium, hashing away at metallic drones to demonstrate his ability to the class. Several people, including Yang, were in awe watching the blonde boy, seeing at how he had gotten much better. Even Goodwitch seemed impressed, which was a rarity, indeed. However, when Jaune got to the last drone, the drone malfunctioned, sending a fully extended fist straight into Jaune's chest and the boy went flying across the stage.

As the remainder of JNPR and RWBY attempted to swarm the stage, Goodwitch immediately shut down the drone and called for the paramedics' immediate assistance. Ruby was one of the first to be at Jaune's side, and was so until he was taken to the infirmary.

Hours later, everyone was allowed to visit Jaune as he laid in bed, still unconscious. The doctors told them that he was going to make a full recovery, but was very lucky. Had not been for his chest piece, which was nearly broken in two from the impact, the drone would have cause an indent in Jaune's chest, which would have undoubtedly killed him.

Ruby was obviously very shaken by the ordeal, and Yang had tried her best to assure her that Jaune would be fine.

The joy on Ruby's face when Jaune finally woke up almost melted her heart. Ruby was so happy to see her friend alive and well. She would always be the one to volunteer to retrieve anything Jaune needed, and would spend a big portion of her free time visiting him. And when Jaune was finally well enough to leave, Ruby gave him a hug, careful not to touch his bruised chest too much. When Jaune, after recovering from the initial shock, hugged her back, Yang took the opportunity to squeal, "You two are so cute! About time you love birds hugged!" This immediately caused the two to back away, embarrassed.

* * *

2.

Ruby was absolutely exhausted. Yang knew that she had spent nearly all of the previous night studying for her History test, and the exhaustion was catching up to her. Every class that the two sisters had together, Ruby was greatly struggling to stay awake, all while vowing to go back to bed immediately after class. After the final class had ended, Ruby paced her way ahead of Yang, saying something about using the restroom before heading for bed. She then turned the corner before Yang did, and when Yang turned the corner too, she could see Ruby enter a bathroom door. Before she could pass the restrooms, she heard a loud, high pitched noise of panic. She knew it couldn't be Ruby, her sister didn't have that high pitched of a scream. Yang then heard a familiar muffled voice come out of one of the restroom. The voice belonged to Jaune.

'_R-R-Ruby! What are you doing here?!'_

'_I … I …'_

'_This is the men's room, Ruby!'_

'_I'm really sorry! I was so tired and-_

'_It's fine! Just go!'_

Yang saw Ruby dash out of the restroom, all signs of exhaustion replaced with embarrassment and blood streaming from her nose. Yang immediately put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Was Jaune in.."

"Jaune was in there. Yeah."

"Was he…"

Ruby's face flushed at the recent memory, "Yeah."

Yang put a supportive hand on her sister's back. "It's ok, sis. It can take some time for you get used to seeing your boyfriend naked."

That comment resulted in Yang getting furiously punched in the stomach and Ruby mercilessly storming off, leaving her sister to catch her breath while lying on her side.

* * *

3.

Jaune's eighteenth birthday was being held in JNPR's dorm room. The birthday boy sat on his bed with his legs crossed, clapping quickly in anticipation of gifts.

Yang swore, he was practically a six-year-old in a now eighteen-year-olds body.

Jaune unwrapped his gifts to find that Phyrra had given him a had given him a picture of Team JNPR, Nora gave him a knife made from Grimm bones (Jaune didn't bother asking where they came from.), Ren gave him a set of black pajamas (His explanation being that his current bunny ones were _far _too ridiculous for a team leader. Yang silently agreed.), Weiss gave him a necklace with a blue Dust crystal hanging from it, Blake had given him a book about leadership, and Jaune was currently tearing his way through the wrapping paper of Yang's gift, excitement tingling in his eyes.

His face immediately fell when he discovered its contents. It was a trash bin, with a yellow sticky note attached with the writing:

_Happy Birthday, Vomit Boy!_

_From, a fellow blonde_

Yang burst out laughing, Nora and Weiss following suit. Blake and Ren began to chuckle along with them, even Phyrra couldn't help but laugh while giving Jaune and apologetic look. The only one not laughing was Ruby, who still had an enormous grin plastered on her face.

When the laughing had subsided, Jaune picked up the final gift, which came from Ruby. He tore open the gift and his reaction was the polar opposite of Yang's gift.

He gave a huge, warm smile at the sight of his old chest plate, refined and polished as if it were brand new. The only real change being that it now sported Jaune's double arc symbol across its front. Jaune looked at Ruby in appreciation with his warm smile still holding on his face. Ruby returned the smile and spoke up, "I knew it was from your family, and know your family means a lot to you and I-"

"I love it." Jaune interrupted Ruby. "I really love it. Thank you very much, Ruby."

"Aw, good thing that my sister's boyfriend loves what she got for him!"

Jaune and Ruby groaned as the rest of the room roared with laughter at Yang's teasing.

* * *

4.

Jaune managed to utterly shock the sisters with the knowledge that he had never seen a tournament live from inside an actual stadium, as he had come from a relatively small village near Vale. So they made him cancel all other plans for the day in order to give him 'a taste of the city life'. The three sat in their seats, Ruby sitting in between the two blondes. At first, all went well. The fight was good, and Jaune was clearly enjoying himself. However, misery came during the half time '_Kiss Cam', _where the massive screens hanging from the center of the ceiling would display images of the camera pointing towards two people in the crowd, and they were expected to kiss. At first, it stuck to just obvious couples and humorously awkward moments between competitors, again all seemed fine.

Until they displayed the last couple, which mortified Ruby and Jaune, and greatly amused Yang.

The screen fell onto Ruby and Jaune, who blushed instantly at knowing what they were expected to do.

The crowd, including Yang and even the competitors, kept on chanting 'Kiss. Kiss. Kiss' for several minutes until they finally obliged, causing the whole stadium to cheer loudly. The rest of the game was _ miserable _for the two, not only because of the thickening awkwardness of the whole situation, but because of the ruthless teasing of the blond accompanying them.

While Yang knew that they had silently vowed to never go to a tournament with Yang ever again, she knew that they both had silently enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

5.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were having lunch at their usual table. It had been a few weeks since the awkward stadium kiss, and Yang and the rest of their friends had been teasing them since. But in the past few days, they had let up on the teasing. At first the two awkwardly tried to avoid each other for a while, but had made up recently (When Yang asked about it, Ruby had confirmed that they had 'talked'.). Today, there was an unusual silence among the table. And Yang was not one for silences. So, she figured now would be to revisit old habits.

"So, how are you love birds doing today?"

Yang had expected them either to groan or exclaim how they weren't dating, but today was different.

Instead, Ruby had stopped chewing on her salad, and Jaune accidentally inhaled his soup, sending him into a coughing fit until he was patted on the back by Phyrra. Jaune dryly croaked out a 'thanks' before taking a sip of his bottled water.

"Wait, are you two…" Weiss asked as all attention was placed upon the team leaders. The most magnificent shade of red Yang had ever seen on a human appeared on their faces.

"Well … i-It's …um…" Ruby stammered.

"She… we… it's not…" Jaune rambled.

Yang's eyes went wide as the stammering gave her what she needed. "Oh my god. You two ARE."

If possible, Ruby and Jaune grew even redder.

Yang abruptly stood up and yelled, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME!"

As the couples faces slammed onto the table, Yang smiled. She knew the she could get used to tormenting her sister and future brother for a long time.

* * *

**Whelp, here's another story for today. There maybe one tomorrow, but no guarantees. Until next time, my readers and fellow writers!**


End file.
